The chase
by Sky- XD
Summary: Lucy find a red head girl on the run from darklings and she has to run too. So David is doing everything in his power to find her but with the help of grockle can they stop running?
1. The wet girl

Lucy Pennykettle stared out the window watching the rain fall from the gray clouds above. The day was not going well she was so bored there was nothing to do. She had been sitting there for 2 hours now and nothing. Suddenly she heard footsteps not walking but running then she came in to view a red haired girl, she was about 14, similar to Lucy in a way too similar. The girl was soaked to her skin and out of breath like she had been running from something. She looked around with a worried look on her face then Lucy noticed it one shoulder was three clay dragon and like the ones that lived in the Pennykettle household they were alive. The three dragons looked like the Liz's dragon but she had never seen ones in those colours: the one closed to the head, it had a tool box it was blue but its wings were yellow, the middle one was red but once again had yellow wings and the last one was black and was quite hard to see, a listener. The ears of the listener started to twitch; the girl looked around see that the end of the road was a dead end. Lucy ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Why are you out there?"Lucy asked.

"They're coming for me" the girl replied.

"Who are coming for you" Lucy called.

"Darklings" she called back.

As those words were said Lucy's blood ran cold ran could they be after her as well.


	2. Cat

"Do you want to come in?"Lucy asked.

"Um ok but it's risky but I am very cold" said the girl

They walked up stairs in to the bathroom she was holding her dragons in cupped hands and place them down next to the bathroom dragon and dry her hair off.

"I am Lucy who are you?" she asked

"Cat short for Catharine" Cat replied

"And why are the darkling coming for you" said Lucy

"They are trying to wipe out the entire line of Guinevere" Cat told her

"Wait a minute you're in the line of Guinevere so am I that mean there coming for me to" Lucy said worriedly

"Most probably and all the dragons you have made they will want to kill" Cat said

At that point the little puffer Gwillan came in

"Gwillan can you get G'reth, Gryan and Gabe here please" she asked

The puffer hurried off in a rush to complete his mistress wish.


	3. Writen goodbye

Liz woke in the morning to find a note pinned to the fridge:

It said "Mum I'm sorry I couldn't tell but they came they came to get me and all the dragons I have ever made. I stared last night I saw a girl red hair she had three dragons they were live. She was being chased by darklings. She was in line of Guinevere the darkling came in what could be not much less than 500. We ran I left u the note before I went with G'reth, Gryan and Gabe. I don't know when I can come back or if I can come back they won't stop. I'm sorry.

Just as she finished reading there was knock at the door. It was David.

"G'reth has gone missing" he said.

At that Liz started crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Liz, who was still crying, passed him the note. David then read it though and ran back round to his house, next door, and came in.

"Lexie where's mummy" he asked

"Upstairs in my room" Alexa replied


	4. dragons

Cat and Lucy sat on a damp tree stub in the forest they had been running all though the night.

"Cat, I never asked what are the names of your dragons?" Lucy asked

"The one I am holding is Gazen, the listeners name is Gade and that is Gip" she said while stroking a rain drop of Gazen's snout and Gip, the kindling dragon, was talking to G'reth

"Is his yours?" Cat asked pointing at G'reth

"No he is are former lodger and next door neighbour" Lucy replied "but the other two are"

At that there was a faint sound of flapping wings. Cat picked up her back pack and started to run closely followed by Lucy. In the sky was a black cloud moving as fast as a dragon and made of pure evil. The fleet obsidian darkling was crossing the sky searching for two red headed girls running though the forest tracking them. They would never stop till they have caught them.

"Zanna" David shouted running into Alexa room.

"What David was there really a needed to shout" Zanna complain uncovering her ears

"Just read it" David replied passing the note to Zanna

Zanna read it though

"What are we doing here" Zanna rushing down the stairs then next door


	5. unknown

About 5 minutes later Zanna was back to find David, who hadn't followed her. She found him packing.

"Where are you going?" Zanna asked worriedly

"That way somewhere" David replied pointing out the window

"Why?" said Zanna

"I am going to find Lucy" said David as he climbed out of the window and slid down the drain pipe

Zanna watch as David ran across the garden and over the fence. Her eyes rimed with tears.

Cat and Lucy ran though the forest soon they were at the bottom of some hills. Lucy followed Cat in to a cave.

"I'm here" she shouted into the cave

Out from deep of the cave, stepped out another 14 year old girl with long flowing red hair, her eyes a deep violet not green followed by three clay dragons.

"Cat, what took you" said the girl

"I pick up a new friend" she replied

"And she is?" the girl asked

"This is Lucy" she told the girl "this is Ali" Cat continued to Lucy

"Quick get in the darklings are behind you" Ali called

When huddled in the back of the cave, the Questions started

"What are your dragons' names?" Lucy asked

"This one's is Gilly, this one Grake and this one Gazzif" she replied pointing at the orange Gazzif

"Why are your eyes always violet?" inquired Lucy

"Because she is nearly pure dragon" Cat told her

"How?" Lucy Questioned

"That is unknown" Ali said


	6. sometimes

There was a crash the three girls ran round but there wasn't anything

"Hello Lucy" said a voice

"Are you G'lant?" asked Lucy

"Sometimes" it said

Suddenly a blast of wind came like a tornado and now there was a bronze dragon

"Grockle!" Lucy exclaimed

Grockle hrrred

And just for moment, Lucy thought that Grockle eyes flashed blue then back to violet just before he flew into the cave.

Zanna stood in Alexa room staring at the space where she said G'lant is remembering five years ago. "I stood there on the ice watching him die but he came back he always doesn't he" she reassured herself

She remembered before the ice when he gave her G'lant, an invisible dragon. Lights flickered Zanna turned to light going on and off of it own accorded.

"Gronye" Zanna groaned

The bird like dragon appeared hrrred amusingly and flew off

"Totally ruined the moment" Zanna mumbled

Where Gronye had been was a notebook page from Zookie's notebook and on it was a word

Sometimes


	7. When they came

David sat in a cage pen in one hand paper in the other he was writing...

"When they came, the sensed me, the dragon in my blood, they swarmed the sky like bees to flowers. I told them but they have no heart. They don't feel love or happiness or sadness just pure hate but they got me but they will not get Lucy she strong. She has a strong spirit. The dragons will help her. I am shore about that. But I don't know what they will do to me. Till what is destined to happen I will have to sit here. I just heard a buzzing what's that. I'm sorry Zanna."

A laser appeared the cage suddenly a purple laser from him. It wasn't killing it was draining the dragon out of him. The next thing that happened, like a dragon without fire, was David turned to stone.


	8. Grockle's warning

Lucy sat in the cold empty cave Ali, Cat and the dragons were asleep but Lucy couldn't she thought of Liz and David and little Lexie. Hungry, there was no proper food here, grass and apples mostly. Grockle rattled in his sleep like he sensed something suddenly Grockle jumped up out of his sleep. Lucy went over to him and asked him what was wrong.

"There's something wrong," Grockle said "something's happen to David"

"How do you know" Lucy asked

"G'lant always knows" Grockle hrrred

"Your G'lant" Lucy hrrred back

"Sometimes" Grockle returned "and watch out for the illness watch G'reth"

And as quick as he came three days ago he had gone

Gadzooks had dropped his pad, Golly had left his toolbox and gronye had stayed in his bird like shape all day something was wrong. Zanna knew it so she decided to take them to Liz but doing was hard. All of them were refusing to go even when Zanna tried to grab them they just dodge finally she called Gretel who, using blue and white flowers, sent them to sleep. Zanna picked them, and Zookie's notepad and pencil and Golly's tool box, and carried them next door. Liz carried them in to the dragons den on the bench sat a bronze dragon when Liz saw it she nearly drop Gadzooks.

"Grockle" Liz said in surprise

"David" Grockle hrrred "There's something wrong with David"

Liz stared at Gadzooks rattling uncontrollable and Golly who was hitting his toolbox with a paint brush.

"It's the illness they need him" Grockle hrrred "but as he isn't dead but if he does so they"

And with that Grockle disappeared


	9. Darkling

Two days and nights flew by and those days were battles with the struggle to control a strange acting G'reth. Anyway by then Cat, Ali and Lucy were so tried. Gade's ears began to twitch she nudged Cat who was laying around at the edge of the cave suddenly a black obsidian scale crossed the floor like skimming rock across water. Faster than the speed of light fear flushed though Lucy's body, they scrambled in to the end of the cave. Whether the noise or nosiness made him come in, the Darkling clumsily flew though the cave in search of something. Gazzif was, quite furiously, mixing flowers, blue, red and yellow. They huddled in fear as the darkling turned their way. With a bang Grake grew 3 times size holding Gazzif and Gazen. The blue dragon opened his tool and brought out a pot of herbs and passed them to Gazzif. Gilly and Gryan were studying Gilly's books. G'reth and Gip were having conversion about what happen to him in the universe. A couple of hrrred commands crossed the room and Gazzif poured the herbs on to flower and whiffed it the Darkling nose. The Darkling fell unconscious. All the dragons came back to where they were sitting.

"Wow that was close too close" Ali sighed

But if they looked back the Darkling had gone...


	10. Trapped

Ali, Cat and Lucy sat thinking options in the cave little did they know of the peril that was to come as an adversary was head towards them. Gwilanna padded along the road a cage in her hand covered in a velvet cloth. The two girls stood on the outside of the cave as they stared at the oncoming enemy.

"What do you want" hissed Ali at her

"You two" Gwilanna replied "anyway where's your friend"

Lucy and Ali looked around to see Cat no where it be seen.

A hissing sound came from `Gwilanna's fingers and green light directed the girls, in a slight ripple they had been transported in to the cage.

Lying in the metal bars Lucy and Ali had nothing to do but talk

"So you know Gwilanna" Lucy said

"Hard not to in this bloodline" Ali replied

"True" Lucy said "so what has she done to you?"

"Tried to get the IX to kill me, you?" Ali asked

"Tried to drain my mum's auma to control a real dragon, Grockle, the one was in the cave yesterday and kidnapped me trying to raise Gawain" Lucy returned

Meanwhile in the cave, Cat's usual green eyes were blazing violet.


	11. from the beginning

The phone rang in the Winch house hold and Claire Winch picked up the phone

"Claire Winch speaking who is this" Claire asked

"Oh hi Claire, it is Ali Gore can I speak to Cat" Ali replied

"Cat, Ali for you" said her mother

Cat came running down the stairs to where her mum was waiting.

"Hi Ali" Cat said to her best friend

"Ok no time to be social this is important"

"Why are you running the mobile bobbing about and it's making a strange noise" Cat asked

"Because I can't the Darklings are trying to wipe out the entire line of Guinevere" Ali replied "and they're heading your way, I would run"

She hung up and ran up stairs. Throwing thing in to her camouflaged backpack and wrote a note then ran out the front door.


	12. Following

Cat's memories of that day were still as strong as the day it happened. But thinking back made her more and more she was going to get them back and with her and all the dragons were going to win and there is nothing the Darkling can do about it...

Ali and Lucy heard Gwilanna shriek. The call of a darkling attacked the air. The cage smashed against the floor Ali and Lucy clambered out but that was the least of their worries. The darkling swooped and grabbed them with sharp talons and lifted them back into the sky. Screams of terror echoed though the air. The darkling made a high pitch sound too high for a normal human to hear. Lucy and Ali grabbed their ears and the fainted...

The river flowed fast along the shallow sharp rocks but Cat knew that she had to cross it. Cat felt the freezing cold water that rushing around her blue feet; the rocks dug in to the soles of her feet she felt blood leak in to the water leaving a trail of red behind her. As so as she was at the other side, she collapsed on to the grass. She forced herself back up and placed back on her shoes and walked on. Pain climbed up her legs like vines from her blood stained feet, the more she walked the more she realised how far from home she was but there was no turning back, there's never turning back.


	13. Castle raid

The cliff was tall and made of chalk. One fault meant back to the ground with no way back. Cat climbed up, white chalk stain covered her cut knees. She grabbed the edge, her leg slipped, and the wall collapsed. Chalk fell to the bottom causing cloud of dust to form. Cat struggled to pull herself on to the edge. She managed to clamber on to the top. At the top were two things one was a huge castle, the other was a bronze dragon, Grockle.

"Finally your here" Grockle hrrred

"How did you know I was coming?" Cat asked

"Dragon spirit, you wouldn't just give up without a fight, are you coming?" Grockle replied

They stared at the door way guarded by 6 darkling.

"Oh prefect, 6, three for me; three for Grockle" Cat thought

They run (and flew) up to the door and the darkling sprung in to action. Grockle and three other darklings flew up high and three were left for cat and the little clay dragons. Cat felt and sharp pain dig into her back. She knew it was the darkling's spike at the end of the tail or isosceles. She grabbed its tail and tugged it out. She heard her flesh rip as it came out; Cat swung round and hit the other three. A pool of dark blood fell on to the grass; they were dead. There was a series of thuds, 1 2 3 4.

"Four" Cat thought "that's one too many"

She turned all the darklings and Grockle lay on the floor. Gazen and Gazzif quickly scurried toward Grockle, a purple flower and some sort of cream came out of Gazen's box and Gazzif stared to mess around with both. The flower turn yellow and Gazen rubbed the remaining cream on the cuts. Gazzif gently whiffed it under Grockle's nose and told cat to get along.


	14. Gawain's spirt

Lucy shook her head to come in to focus. She was in a glass container with a small hole to small to get your hand though. Lucy looked around she saw some what 20 meters away on top was a red cover like at the museum and they were the exhibits. There were some empty ones and some were covered with the cloth. Bang, something had landed on the top of her cage. Suddenly she heard a click and the cage door opened.

"Are you coming?" said a familiar voice

"Cat!" exclaimed Lucy

"Come on" Cat continued

Lucy scrambled out of the cage and on to the top and looked out there was huge gapes all around and below was far down. Cat had a vine and zip wired across a black wire connecting all the cages.

"Get the vine and come across" Cat shouted

Lucy grabbed a vine and slid across to a covered one and took the cover off. It was a statue of man, David. Thoughts of horror swam though Lucy head.

"Cat quickly we need to get to Ali" Lucy shouted

But it was too late a buzzing sound and a strange gun like thing was pointing at Ali. Purple light began to drain out of her. Lucy and Cat ran towards the gun. Darklings surrounded them. Cat jumped on to the gun. It turned and began to reverse. The purple light was flowing into Lucy; Dark flames flickered in her now purple eyes. Purple lasers scattered the room, a cry of a dragon echoed around. A spirit of a dragon appeared, the spirit of Gawain. A bright white light shone across no-one could see what was happening. Shattered obsidian dusted the floor and in the middle Lucy lay...


	15. Home

The spirit of Gawain was gone and Cat and Ali quickly scurried down to the floor to see Lucy. Her eyes opened with a jolt, they were back to green.

"Cat" Lucy mumbled "get Gazen"

At that point Gazen, Gazzif, G'reth and all the other clay dragons flew in followed by Grockle. At the sight of Grockle Cat sighed with relief. Gazen and Gazzif fussed about Gazzif's flowers and finally wafted one under Lucy nose then flew into the air. Lucy shook her head violently then got up and then nearly fell over again.

"Thanks" Lucy said to the two dragons

Lucy saw something in the corner of her eye, a black box, thinking nothing of it climbed back on top of one of the cages and clicked it open and took off to the other covered one after opening that one she called to Cat and Ali.

"Coming?" Lucy said "it's time to go home"

And Lucy, Cat, Ali and David walked out to go back home.

The end, sort of

**I have put up a secaul to the chase**

**well kind of secal it carring on about cat, ali and Lucy but it besed aroundthe black box in this story (note in a cross over with sarah jane adventures) **


End file.
